


Leader tissues

by purplefox



Series: Masturbation May 2019 [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Staying silent has Akira taking himself to hand...Often





	Leader tissues

He couldn’t confess. He just couldn’t and that had Akira frustrated and pent up. as the leader, as the one in charge he just couldn’t fucking confess and he was gagging to. He was wishing he could gag on that too but he was in charge. As the leader he had responsibilities and hitting on team mates from his position was a no.

But fuck he wanted to. He had to look at Yusuke in the metaverse and Akira was just hungry. He had to put up with Yusuke being him. Pretty, tall and when he spoke that always went straight to Akira’s gut. And he had to hold back? He had to bite back how he felt? No wonder he was so pent up.

All his frustration went to his fantasies and they just kept getting more and more extreme. He was so hot over Yusuke and he could not say a single word. And saying words were not all he wanted to do to Yusuke.

He sighed as he lay on his bed. Morgana had gone out to check something out and he still had time before he got ready to go to school and Sojiro arrived. He was alone and he could not waste that time. He had to do something.

More of what he found himself needing to do for the last few weeks. More of what he had been doing every time his focus slid to his team mate.

He slid his hand into his pants with a sigh. He was hardening already. So many mornings started like this. Mostly because he was young and healthy but also because he was pent up and frustrated. He could not share his true feeling so he had to get rid of the frustration some way.

Akira teased himself with an open-handed stroke. It made his dick jerk against his pants from the sensitivity. He pulled his pants down and lay on his back with a soft grunt before he wrapped his fingers around his dick. Fighting in mementos was a way t get rid of frustration but he was going to be honest here and confess about how it was not enough.

He worked off his aggression and frustration fighting shadows to turn around and see Yusuke in his Fox outfit. It was just not fucking fair. A treated himself to a soft stroke until he reached his base. He tightened his hand to keep the stroke back up tight. His cock felt so good in his hand, the tight grip made him shiver and leak.

He was going to go to hell for jerking off to his team mate so often. He just knew it but he could not stop himself. Yusuke was so hot. Akira jerked himself off slowly, pausing his pumping to gather the wetness from around his dick.

He loved teasing the head of his cock. Rubbing his own fingers against the slit until he gasped and twitched. He could not do it for long because of the sensitivity. It felt too good too. he just couldn’t do it to himself for very long. His hands always trembled and it felt way too good to continue.

The moment his tip got wet from the precum and his body trembled he always pulled back. Akira would like to cum one day jut from teasing the tip but he did not have the self-control for that. That was something he needed a hand with.

He bit his lip as he teased the head of his cock until his fingers got sticky from precum. He would seriously like a hand with this. Yusuke’s hand. His fingers, Akira stared at them so often but he couldn’t help himself. Yusuke was just so hot.

The way he wrote was fascinating. Watching him draw or paint could be torture. Akira was so pent up that his mind always went to having his dick in Yusuke’s hands. His cool hands stroking him off. Just the thought made Akira gasp as he sat up.

His hand was so wet that every time he stroked his dick it made a wet sound. His dick was throbbing in his hand with every tease and stroke. It was amazing, it was crazy. It would feel tons better if he wasn’t doing it to himself.

It would be incredible if it were Yusuke’s cool hands instead. The touch, the feeling and the visual. He doubted he would last more than four of five strokes. Just knowing Yusuke was touching him. If Yusuke was watching him while he did it too. those focused eyes on Akira’s face or his dick as Yusuke jerked him off.

He panted as he sped up his strokes. Less teasing to the head of his cock and his sick. He was close just picturing it. He could almost feel Yusuke’s fingers wrapped around him. He was eager for it to happen but he was the leader of his group. It was not that easy.

Akira panted and shivered as he stroked his cock. Fast strokes that sounded wet in the room. His precum was flowing down his dick onto his hands only further slicking him up until he had to spread it over his cock evenly with his hand.

He wanted him so badly, he wanted to touch. He wanted Yusuke to touch him. Akira closed his eyes tightly as he kept his pace fast. His entire body was on edge as he thought about the only thing he could think about these days when he jerked off.

Yusuke, his face. His voice and the way he walked. His Fox outfit in Mementos. His focus. His fighting skills, the way he gave and got in a conversation. His cute cocky side he was now setting free. His cool hands and fingers. The way he used a sword. The warmth of his back against Akira’s. how hot he could look when he was clumsy too.

All of it was so hot and Akira could not say a damn thing about any of it. He leaned over and gathered his free hand over his cock as he came. Akira gasped for breath as he rode out his orgasm. His breathing slowing his body cooling as he made a mess in his hand. Yusuke was just… he couldn’t say a word and he had to do this so damn often. He took a long breath when his cock calmed down and sighed. Being a leader was tough.


End file.
